Slave Trade
by TheAllstar2009
Summary: In this age of society, the aristocrats have the upper-hand, meaning that they can buy/do whatever/whenever they want. The kagamines happen to be the best of the best. As for the Hatsune residents, Miku, her father, and mother, are poor. What will happen when the Kagamines purchase the Hatsunes as servants? Read Me.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a peacefull land that was called Kyoujamizuki (*bad name? don't care). The land was from the very beautful plateaus to the low green valleys. Everything was in harmony, untill a foreign war broke on the land. Different people speaking different languages, came and attacked Kyoujamizuki. After the foreign people had stolled from the land, they left it leaving the citizens of the land injured and some dead. The men that had lived in the high plateaus discovered what the foreign men had wanted. Gold. Gold that had been behind a waterfall. The men had assumed that the gold was an important key. A key to something that could grant anyone power. The men had talked to the men of the valleys about the 'key'that could bring them anything they wanted and needed, and especially...bring the foreigners revenge. The men of the valley didn't agree. They believed that they had everything they had needed and that _fighting fire with fire_ would end in a bad result. The men of the plateau were angered with their response. That night war broke out between the plateau and the valley for five days. The ending result had left the valley's men in defeat, completely under the plateaus control. The land now was divided in two: the plateaus being Kyouja, and the valley being Mizuki.

**-Chapter 1-(four years later...)**

"MOVE IT!" an angry guard yelled. "DON'T DRAG YOUR FEET!" another angry voice said. "Papa, I'm scared..." A little tealette whispered. "Don't worry my little songbird. Everything will be alright" A man, with the most beautiful purple hair, whispered back. "Honey, there are rumors saying that the Honnes are gonna be the next to be taken into Kyouja." His wife quivered. "BE QUITE!" A guard smacked the brunette woman on the head. "MEIKO!" her husband yelled in worry as he ran to her. "mama..." their daughter said, almost silent enough it couldn't be heard. "Don't worry about me, Miku...Just hold on to daddy's hand." Meiko whispered. Her husband reached out to her and helped her up.

"FORM A LINE!" Another guard, although this time the guard had a whip, yelled. A group of misfortunate people, who would wear practically rags for clothes and were a little bit dirty, lined up as the guard said. "I SAID GET IN LINE" a voice was heard. Miku turned to see who was the voice yelling at, only to find a boy with gorgeous raven hair and fine honey eyes standing out of line. Miku saw the guard lift up his whip, being ready to strikewhen suddenly..."NO!" Miku ran infront of the boy. "MIKU!" Gakupo and Meiko had yelled. _Crack!_To late. the whip had managed to whip miku on her right arm. The guard quickly picked miku up by her left arm and threw(not really threw) her at her parents. "This child needs to learn respect" The guard said coldly. "Rei!" Miku heard voices call. She look back at the boy, finding his parents hugging him and asking if he was alright. The boy didn't move. He acted as if he were a statue.

Trumpets were being blown. The sound of horses and carriages could be heard coming down from the hill that lead to Kyouja. The rude guards had turned away from the poor people, facing the carriages, and had put on expressionless faces. In sync, they all had saluted as different carriages had come to a stop. _*Rich people*_ Miku thought. "Papa, why are we sold as slaves?" she asked. Gakupo turned to look at his daughter and had whispered, "Because the world is corrupt. They think money can buy and get everything they desire." Carriage doors were opened. Fancy people in expensive clothes walked out. "I'll take the boy on the front row" A lady had pointed to. The guards grabbed the boy's arms and dragged him to the woman. "DELL!" the boys parents, or so Miku assumed, had cried out. "STAY BACK" the guard had struck the man and woman with the butt of his gun. "How 'bout the girl on the left!" A man called. "TERU!" her family called out. The guards had did the same as they did with Dell's family. Families and families being torn apart... it hurt Miku, worse than her still throbbing arm from the whip that had struck her. "Miku... your arm is red and swelling..." Miku's mother had whispered. Meiko took Miku's arm gently and looked at it. Her eyes began to tear up. Miku saw this and hugged her mother. Gakupo joined in embracing his wife and daughter, kissing them both on their heads, and said, "Everything is going to be ok..."

Then Suddenly... the biggest, fanciest, and shinniest carriage had appeared. The doors opened to reveal a man by the name of Seewoo Kagamine. His wife appeared after him, then his oldest son Rinto, and his youngest children, Len and Rin. "I'm feeling quite lucky today..." Seewoo said with an evil smirk on his face. Instead of purchasing one slave, I, being the richest of all Kyouja, will purchase two families. All the other rich people looked insulted as the glared at Seewoo. "It is my yougest children's birthday so I shall let them decide." Seewoo had mentioned. "Len, Rin... go and have your pick..." Miku thought she saw his smirk get bigger and darker. This made her feal afraid.

Miku saw the little boy glaring at the raven haired boy..._*his name was Rei? wasn't it?*_ she thought. "This one looks like he will be strong once he's older...barely" the blonde boy had said coldly. "We want to take this family as our first choice." Seewoo said. "How about you Rin?" A little girl ran around looking at every single misfortunate. When her eyes met Miku's, she stopped. Miku's first thoughts werer OH NO... SHE'S LOOKING AT ME... DOES THIS MEAN I'M GONNA BE TAKEN AWAY? Miku felt her mother's grip on her left hand tighten. Rin's face lit up while Miku's had darkened. "This one!" The guards had grabbed Miku, her father, and her mother. "Very well, I belive this is as much as needed" Seewoo dropped a large sack of money in a guards hand. "That will be all. Come family. We're going home."

Miku was in shock. She couldn't believe that she was actually bought. Her old life would become just plain memories. Her friends, and her other family. The only thing that kept her a little happy was the fact that she wasn't completely taken away from her family. She had her father and her mother embracing her. "...Thank you..." a voice said. Gakupo and Meiko away from their daught to the other family that was in the cage carriage with them. "...My son, he was saved by your daughter." The father of the boy said. Gakopu slightly smiled, "She's always wanting to help out others in any way possible..." Reig had crawled to Miku. He had gently grabbed her right arm, and had gently kissed the place that the whip had hit her. Miku's eyes flew wide open. She looked at the boy in confusion. "My mommy says that kisses make things all better..." the little boy said. A hint of pink could be found on his cheeks. "Thank you..." Miku said shyly before snuggling more with her father and mother. Rei had crawled back to his mother and father and had did the same. "I'm Taito Kagene... this is my wife Gumi...and my son Rei" Taito greeted. "I'm Gakopu Hatsune, my wife Meiko, and my daughter Miku." Gakopu gave a warm smile. The carriage had came to a hault. The view was magnificant, it was completely different from that of the valley. At their sight was a mansion...A VERY VERY BIG MANSION... The cage that kept the Kagens and Hatsunes was opened. "Welcome... This is Kagamine's residents." Seewoo greeted, almost warmly. "That is where you all will be staying..." Then he said evilly. He pointed to a barn with many filthy animals. They all looked toward the barn. "That means move now..." Seewoo said coldly.

They all walked to the barn will Seewoo rode his horse there. "The men's job is to be taking care of the animals and the crops. The women will be me house maids. You all will live in the barn or the storage house. Whatever you like." Seewoo smirked. "You will be respectfull and will answer to any of my families needs, if you do not fufill their wishes, you will be sent to the Black Room. What is the Black Room? Its the room where one of you will stay completely 24 hours in with no food nor water, also in complete darkness." Seewoo instructed. "You don't need to worry about work today. Just wait for tomorrow." and with that, he left.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**what do ya think for chapter 1? review pls**

**also, Kyoujamizuki... i have no idea what to call the place ○_○**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples :D. In the last chapter, I had many words that were spelled wrong. I apologize for that. Part of the reason why some things were 'off' was because my keyboard is stupid, and plus I was really tired when I typed it in. If anything is spelled wrong in the future chapters, I apologize in advance.**

**Also, just in case you guys don't know, Len and Rin are 7 years old at this time. Miku and Rei are about Len and Rin's age, however, Miku is a few months younger than them. And Rinto is 8.**

**-Chapter 2-**

"Miku..." a voice whispered. "Miku, wake up" Meiko rubbed Miku's shoulder gently. "mmm...? Mama what's going on?" Miku woke. "We need to start working today." Gumi said as she gave Miku a warm smile. "Good morning, Miku." Miku looked around, finding herself in a dark, smelly room. She heard animals; the key feature that had made her remember where she was and what had happened the day before.

Miku walked around in the barn, finding her father already up and feeding the horses. "Good morning my beautiful songbird." Gakupo greeted. Miku ran to her father and gave him a bear hug. "I love you papa." Miku said. "I love you too, my precious Miku." After their hug ended, Miku left with her mother and Miss Gumi to the house to start their chores.

A maid had greeted Miku, her mother, and Gumi as they arrived at the back door of the house. She gave the women two black dresses that reach down to the ankles. (So its pretty much an average Maid's uniform, somewhat like Maria's from 'Hayate the Combat Butler') The lady then gave Miku a minature maid's dress that went down to the knees. The lady gave them all matching shoes to finish it all off. "Please go change into the uniform, and I will give you further instructions." She said.

After putting on the clothes, the lady instructed that Meiko was to work in the kitchen, Gumi was to work with the laundry, and Miku was to do whatever Lady Rin wanted her to do. All these jobs weren't the main jobs; their jobs would switch daily (most of the time). Miku started to have teary eyes as she left her mother and Miss Gumi. "Miku, don't worry. I'll see you tonight my songbird." Meiko said. Miku had put on a little smile. "Ok."

"This is the Lady's room. You are to give her a proper name and you must obey to whatever she says." The lady told. "By the end of the day, one of the maids will come and get you." Miku nodded her head as the lady left. Miku stood infront of the door with a fancy-printed "R" on it. She was nervous, but gathered her courage to knock on the door.

The door opened.

"Greetings Miss Rin, I am your humble maid, Miku Hatsune." Miku greeted giving a polite bow. "..." Rin was silent. The long silence worried Miku. She panicked as she tried to find out what she had said wrong.

**_EEEEEE!_** The blonde girl squealed. This startled Miku at first, it shocked her to see that the squealing girl is now hugging her while jumping up and down.

"Miss, Rin?..." Miku quietly asked. "PLAY WITH ME!" Rin grabbed Miku's hand and ran toward a doll house in her room. This definitely left Miku terribly confused.

"Miss Rin, I'm confused. Aren't I supposed to be serving you?" Miku asked. "Of course you serving me. You're playing with me." She said. "As your master(*), you should be doing what I say." her cheeks puffed. "Yes, Lady Ri-" Miku was cut-off. "First things, first. I don't want to be called Lady Rin. I want you to call me Rin." She pointed out with a toothy smile. "But-" Miku was cut-off once more. "No buts." Rin said, still smiling.

*I don't get it... Isn't she supposed to make me do stuff like chores?* Miku thought. "Here, this is your doll," Rin handed her the toy. "This is your house." Rin ran over to the other side of the room. Miku noticed that Rin was struggling trying to pull the 4 foot sized doll house. Miku ran to help her by pushing the doll house to where they were siting.

"This is your house and this is mine." Rin pointed to another house about the same size as Miku's. The house Miku had was green, and Rin's was in-between orange and yellow. "Mis- I-I mean Rin, I deserve something smaller, like that barn over there" Rin stared at the toy building Miku was pointing at. "Absolutely not. You need a big house." Rin said. Rin grabbed out a box that said _'To: Lady Rin. From: Sir Piko' _on it.

She opened it, and inside it were two dolls that looked like princes. "They'll make our houses not so empty." She smiled. "Here, this one's yours." Rin handed Miku a prince doll with blonde hair. Miku smiled as she saw that the doll had a tiny ponytail for his hairstyle. "This one's name is Piko." Rin said holding out her prince. Piko had beautiful off-white hair that came down to his cheeks."The one your holding is named Len." Rin smiled. "These dolls were made by my best friend named Piko. He knows I love dolls; he made some that look like me, him, and my brother Len."

Miku looked at the doll she was holding, now remembering that the doll did look like the boy she saw at the Slave Trading. The door suddenly flew wide open, revealing a boy with blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and a boy with dark blonde hair that had hair pins on on side. An awkward silence filled the room. "Rin, does Father know your playing with a maid?" The older one asked. "No, he doesn't need to Rinto." Rin said with a displeased face. The younger boy turned to face Miku. He saw her holding a doll in one of her hands and the miniature replica of him in her other hand. "Don't get any wild fantasies with that, because... That will never happen..." He said pointing at the doll.

"Just leave you rude twits!" Rin yelled as she stood up. "You have no business in my room so leave!" Miku looked down and stayed silent. She had felt embarrassed to what Len had just pointed out. "We were going to tell you that Mother said your new dress is her and that she wanted you to go and try it on." Len said. After that, the boys left.

The Room fell silent again. "Sorry for my rude brothers..." Rin apologized. "No Miss Rin, I should be the one to apologize. Don't be sad Miss Rin, your mother has a dress ready for you to try on." Miku smiled. "I'll stay here." she added. Rin slowly nodded. "Okay..."

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**So yah... Don't worry about their ages, either in the middle of the next or next next chapter it will have a time skip. I plan for them to be at least 18 years old when the story begins... so I guess think of these chapters as a prologue?**

**This chapter is a little short... ehhh oh well. I'm not good at making long ones - but I'll try XD**

**Tell me what you think. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man Sorry people, I've been lazy and not publishing new chapters. I'm really sorry. Well here's chapter three :D** _

Chapter 3

* * *

"Okay Miku, I'll go. Will you be here when I come back?" Rin asked with sad eyes.

"I don't know." Miku replied. The two girls stood in silence for a few minutes...

"Alright. So I'll be going now." Rin said. After that she left.

Miku was left be herself in a silenced room. It made her a little terrified because she hadn't been by herself ever. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without an adult because at random times at random places, people who, lived in the valley, were completely alone could be taken and be sold right on the spot.

Miku cleaned the room from the dolls and other toys while waiting for someone to come and get her. She waited a good two hours, when finally knocks were heard on the door. She ran toward the door and opened it. She was so happy that she came to tears. Her mother embraced her.

"Are you okay, my precious Miku?" Meiko asked. "I-I wa-was s-so scared..." Miku cried.

"Sh sh sh. It's ok now. Come, let's go back to the barn" Meiko picked her daughter up and went to their new home.

The walk was kind of yet not far from the mansion to the barn. But it did give anyone a nice time to absorb the nice surroundings, well, excluding the slave part.

For a slave and servant of the Kagamines, the rule is that when they go home after the day is over, they are to go through back door and out of sight. This did make the walking a little longer.

* * *

The barn wasn't that old and small as they had all thought at first. Although it was a little smelly, the Hatsunes humbly accepted to take it as a home. Giving the Kagenes the nice, more comfortable shack, house-thing.

Miku actually liked the spot she chose to sleep. It was above the goats, which were her favorite animals. She loved climbing on the ladder to go up to her bed. Climbing also had made this barn fun for Miku.

"Miku, Meiko!" Gakupo exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see my two precious girls again!" He kissed his daughter's forehead and then kissed his wife.

"I got good news everybody," Meiko said. "By working in the kitchen, the head-maid gave us some food for dinner!"

"That's wonderful." Taito smiled while still embracing his wife and son.

"Oh Meiko, would you like me to teach you a recipe my mother had taught me?" Gumi asked Meiko. She agreed and left her husband and child to help cook their dinner. Cooking food had to be done outside and over a fire. (If it was meat, they would have to cook it while it was tied to a stick, and soup in a bowl they could borrow and etc.) The fathers went to sit down somewhere and chat leaving the children to play somewhere in the barn.

They both played with the goats in the goats den.

"Hey Rei, what did you get to do today?" Miku asked Rei.

"I got to feed the chickens and collect their eggs. I also had to clean the pigs den, water some of the plants, and brush the sheep." He shyly replied. "And you?"

"I...had to work for the master's daughter." Miku some-what lied. She didn't want him to be upset with her about playing with Rin all day. Its not like she wanted to.

"Oh..." Rei looked down. "Can I ask you a question...?"

"Sure, what is it?" Miku smiled at the boy.

"Why do your parents call you songbird?" He asked.

"Because they say when I sing, it sounds beautiful like a songbird. Do you want to hear me sing?" She asked.

"..." The super shy boy didn't say anything. To Miku the blush said it all.

"Okay." She smiled. After a moment of silence, Miku took a deep breath. The song she began to sing was "Wish upon a star" (you should look it up, its beautiful, the original anyway.)

When she was finished. Rei, including all the goats, sat in amazement. "You really have a voice of a songbird" he said.

"Thank you." Miku smiled.

Then all the goats made their silly little goat noises to praise Miku for her beautiful voice.

Miku blushed, "You guys are all sweet."

"Come on kids dinner is ready!" Taito called. The kids stopped playing and ran to get food.

Smiles, laughs, and peace filled the barn area. In the distance, a face had a dissatisfied look. The boy scowled, but what possible for?

"Haha! Found ya Len!" Rinto exclaimed as he looped an arm around Len's neck. "Looks like I won...I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER!"

Len turned around to face his brother with his normal stoic face. "This game was boring me anyway..."

"Then I'll tell you one of my awesome to stories to entertain you." Rinto said with a toothy smile. He would tell all sorts of stories to entertain his baby brother.

This story included so much unneeded material which included stuff such as a goat, three grandmothers, a horse carriage, and a man who apparently went to the moon. Stories like these didn't ever make sense, but Len always found them entertaining because it would distract him from something that really frustrated him or bored him...

"Then man walked on the moon and ate cheese and took a dump. The man saw that all he had done and it was good. So he said amen, Toby. And took another dump." Rinto said.

"Wow. Do you always have to tell revolting jokes after a class on manners?" Len replied. But yet the boy smiled...just a little.

"Hahaha... wait-wait, I got another-" Rinto smiled.

* * *

End of Chapter three.

Haha so "I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER" = all rights go to olan rogers. seriously guys, you've got to look him up on youtube.

and "Amen, Toby." = from tobuscus. Also you should look him up! I tried my best.

What Rinto said at the end...= rights reserved to my brother who took the keyboard for a few minutes.

Also check out my deviantart account = TonyStar2012 . Because I'm not good at describing surroundings so I'll just show pics XD.

I don't care really how long it is, just as long as it makes sense to you guys. Review please.

Miku: Wow this chapter was SHORT.

Len: Just like you are to me?

Miku: Just because your a head taller than me, doesn't mean anything!

Rin: well actually..

TA2: Hahaha... yah. I'll do better -_-'

Have any Questions? Ask away. I'll try to answer them all. But if I don't that means I will reveal it in one of the future chapters. :D Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT A REQUEST.**

**Author: My deepest apologizes. I know i haven't made a chapter in a long time. I actually don't know what to put next in each chapter. I got the main point of the story down. **

**BUT PLEASE, ANYONE, IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE STORY PLEASE TELL ME IN DESCRIPTION. ILL GIVE CREDIT DON'T WORRY.**

**OK...**

**Again my deepest apologizes **


	5. Happy Birthday

**TA2: HEY-HEY-HEY! i know, i know... its been awhile... Forgive me there is one more time skip before the story begins... This one is important, so that is why it is here...**

**So enjoy...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

** 10 years later...**

"Do you know why I've brought you to my office?" Mr. Kagamine said coolly.

"No clue..." Len looked unamused.

"Lately, there have been problems with that black-haired, slave of yours.z'

"So?"

"Each problem he causes seems to be getting worse and worse. As his owner, you are to take full responsibility for his actions. I don't want a slave tampering with your reputation..." Mr. Kagamine looked serious.

"I understand." Len looked away from his father. Len knew what his father had meant about 'taking care of the problem'.

**In the lives of the aristocrats, it is a regular practice to kill a problematic slave. Len hadn't killed a slave yet, but deep inside, he was terrified of taking someone's life.**

Len hated lowlifes such as slaves and those from the valley, but still, he wasn't comfortable with murdering them. He knew that his father had taken many lives...70 to be exact. Len remembered all the other slaves that had come and gone. What had caught his attention the most was the 2 slave families that the Kagamines had purchased 10 years before.

They weren't special to him, he just found that it was strange that his father hadn't even laid a finger on them.

"Oh, and Len..." his father broke Len's train of thought. "The party will start in an hour. Make yourself presentable, I don't want one of my children looking like a lowlife."

Len glanced down at his attire. Sure they weren't fancy-dancy clothes, he was a boy. A boy who loved to ride horses or other wild beasts. So his usual wear was riding clothes.

"Take care of the problem if it gets worse..." Len's father walked up to Len. Len felt a bulge at his chest. He looked down to find his father handing him a pistol.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal..." Len bowed, and walked back to his room.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Haha! Your such a slowpoke!" A raven-haired boy yelled.

"I would've beaten you, if you hadn't cheated by tripping me!" a girl with teal hair shouted.

"It wasn't my fault that you ran into my leg." Rei turned to face Miku.

The two had a staring contest, but broke out into laughter. Rei wrapped his arm around Miku's neck, making her blush.

**As 10 years passed, the boy and girl grew up to be close friends. Maybe a little more than that, you might say...**

**The two loved to race back to their cozy barn homes after a long day of hard work, such as today...**

"Alright you two..." Gakupo grabbed both of them from behind. "Your mothers want you to look nice and be on your best behaviors tonight..."

The teens sighed. Finally with a light chuckle, the violet-haired man let them go.

Rei and Miku ran inside the barn to where the other parents were.

"WHERE'S MY LITTLE NUGGET! Rei smiled with a fake gargley voice. He picked up a bundle. Rei pulled a piece of the cloth down to reveal a face with black hair and green eyes.

"Don't drop your brother!" Gumi yelled.

**Ahh yes, 10 years... The Kagenes just needed more excitement. The Hatsunes got to know them as quite the fun and wild family. As for little Luffy, he had been born just a month ago...**

"You know your gonna traumatize your poor brother if you keep running towards him with that strange voice..." Miku smirked.

"It'll make him tough!" Rei grabbed one of Luffy's arms and made it into a flexing position.

The adults just laughed at them, except for poor Gumi; she sighed.

"How did my son grow up to be so reckless..." Gumi said. Taito wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"Speaking of being reckless, Rei be good tonight. The adults will be out tonight at the market to buy supplies, and I don't want to come home knowing that you will be staying another night in the black room." Rei's father scolded.

Rei just smiled. That annoyed Miku. She knew that he had something up his sleeve, he always did, and she knew why. Rei had been convinced that there was at least one way to escape Kagamine manor. The other nine attempts were very clever ideas, but not clever enough. Rei would have to come up with a plan that would surpass all his failed attempts.

After a small dinner, Miku and Rei got dressed into the clothes prepared by the Kagamines. Rei and Miku were to serve as waiters at the party.

"All right then, the carriage is waiting for us." Meiko said as she wrapped arms with Gakupo.

"Miku watch my boys."Taito grinned and the girl.

"You can count on me." She cheerfully saluted.

**As the adults left. Rei and Miku stood in silence then looked at each other.** Miku crossed her arms.

"So what is it this time?"

The boy's usual smile turned into a face with confidence and seriousness. "This time its gonna work for sure."

"Rei-"

"Trust me. I have it all worked out. I talked to some of the other slaves, this plan is foolproof."

Miku sighed and agreed to listen to his plan.

"Okay," Rei started. "Do you know why there's a party tonight?"

"Yeah, its for the twins birthday..."

"Exactl!" Rei tapped Miku on the nose. "When they bring out the cake tonight, everyone will be distracted."

"yeah, but the guards?"

"Well after the cake is cut, and the b-day song is sung, every year the shoot fireworks. The guards will be busy making sure that everything is secure for the launch."

"Why would they give such an open chance for people to excape?" Miku questioned

"They don't. Once everything is ready, they rush back to their posts somehow. Which only gives us about 5 minutes to escape." He answered.

Miku thought that 5 minutes would be enough for two people to escape, but for a group of more?

"How are we gonna make it in time with more people?"

Rei pulled out camo-looking outfits. "With these, we'll blend right in with the bushes and trees. We need put them under the clothes we have on now though."

"And I assume that we will meet our parents back at the market place before they get back?"

"Precisely..."

* * *

**At the party**

Guests greeted and congratulated Len and Rin on their 16th birthday.

"Len, remember to keep watch on your property" Len's father had whispered.

At that moment, Len glanced at Rei who was delivering food to tables. Rei looked back to meet Len's gaze.

"Understood." Len replied.

Rei walked back to find Miku.

"The cake will be delivered in 30 minutes."

Miku nodded. "In 15, I'll get Luffy." She whispered back to Rei.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Len." Rin smiled. "I'm excited for the fireworks, what about you?"

Rin knew her brothers (especially Len) were jerks but that didn't stop her from trying to be nice to them.

"As always, they will shoot up in the air, make crazy-stupid clash noises, and look like _fire flowers_ **(TA2: haha, reference.) **I don't find them at all amusing..." He said coldly.

Rin was annoyed but calmed down at the call for her name by a familiar voice.

"Piko!" Rin ran and jumped-hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Rin." Piko smiled and handded her a rose shaped wood carving.

"Piko...its beautiful." Rin smiled at it.

"Its also a lighter...Lets go light some fireworks over there where no one can see us..." He whispered in her ear. She blushed.

From the distance an annoyed brother was watching.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your little girl running off with a boy?!" Rinto yelled at his father.

Mr. Kagamine didn't flinch. "She's 16, _He's Piko,_ and he is her fiance.."

Rinto scowled and looked away.

Rinto isn't really mean as people say he is. In fact he's actually really nice, except to his of his father and younger brother, people assume he is just the same as them...a jerk.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Rei searched the crowds for MIku's face. When he had found her, he stepped away from the group of people.

Len noticed this and snuck out from the people. He knew that the people didn't really care for the singing and saying of Happy birthday, they just wanted the cake.

"I got Luffy." Miku showed Rei his little brother.

"Okay, go ahead and change at the east wing and head for the exit." Rei informed. Miku nodded and walked off.

Rei went off to tell some other slaves the same thing. Len noticed as Rei would talk to the others and then they would disappear somewhere.

Len followed him.

Rei looked for other slaves to inform but almost yelled at the girl before him.

"Mik-" Miku covered his mouth.

"Before you say anything, i didn't want to leave without you." She slightly blushed. So did Rei.

**In the near distance:**

"Len." A voice whispered into Len's ear.

Len jumped. He turned to see his father glaring at the slave boy and girl 20 feet before him.

"Take care of the problem Len..." His father pulled the pistol out of Len's pockets and handed it Len.

"Okay everyone! WHO WANTS CAKE!" a voice called.

Rei looked at Miku. "Thats the signal." Miku nodded. They both start running.

"Len do it now." His father said coldly as ever.

Len wasn't ready to take someone's life yet.

"Len its getting away." His father said more sternly.

Miku and Rei were running, no sprinting for their lives.

Len could only have one word in his mind.

*Pressure*

"Len!" his father would yell

*Pressure*

"LEN, SHOOT HIM NOW!"

Click. PANG!

Miku heard the strange noise. She turned around to see Rei

BOOM! BOOM! (firecrackers went off) They were too late.

Miku rushed towards Rei's fallen body. "Rei!"

Rei looked up at her. "Rei,whats wrong?!" her eyes teared up.

She saw blood running down his chest.

"Sorry Miku, I-I failed again..."

This time, tears did fall down her face, landing on Rei's.

"No, no you didn't. You just saved others lives." She cried.

"Looks like your gonna have to go on with the plan without me..." Rei lightly smiled.

She cried more. "DON'T SAY THAT! I won't leave you every, Rei!"

"Mi-Miku, I-I love you, ever since the first time I saved you at the Slave Trade." He took all the strength he had to pull her face down to his.

They kissed.

After a while, Miku broke the kiss, she looked down to see Rei's lifeless body. "REIII!" She screamed.

**Back 20 feet:**

"Good job Len." His father patted him on the shoulder.

"You make me more proud than your pathetic older brother. With your first killing, you are now able to become the rightful heir to my inheritance..."

Len just stood frozen. Still holding the gun. He heard his father rise and tell other guards about the two slaves who tried to escape.

As Len sat, he saw 4 guards run passed him, picking up and dragging the the tealette from the raven haired boy.

Miku cried and screamed, with one glance she saw Len. The boy with the pistol still in his hands.

Miku was enraged. Rei's death wasn't supposed to happen. Len was going to pay.

**Later that night Miku was put into the black room, Luffy had been taken away by the guards, later to be returned to his parents. The night was indeed tragic...**

* * *

**TA2: end of Chapter 4... haha my hands are tired of typing... so yeah next chapter is last time skip. Miku will be 19, Len and Rin 20, and Rinto 21.**

**Please review and give me your opinions on the story and chapter**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
